Devil Shadow
by hunter-pain19
Summary: Summary Eren jeager Eren, oleh sebab suatu peristiwa bertransformasi menjadi Devil Shadow, dimana dapat memberikan kemampuan mengerikan pada pemiliknya, dapatkah Eren menjadi pemegang kunci berakhirnya perang antara Devil Shadow melawan Hunter D.S ?


Devil Shadow

Summary = Eren jeager Eren, oleh sebab suatu peristiwa bertransformasi menjadi Devil Shadow, dimana dapat memberikan kemampuan mengerikan pada pemiliknya, dapatkah Eren menjadi pemegang kunci berakhirnya perang antara Devil Shadow melawan Hunter D.S ?

Disclaimer = Hajime Isyana

Kata author =

Dalam rangka merayakan rilisnya season ke 2 dari Shingeki no Kyojin mari kita ramaikan kembali fanfict SNK ini, (entah masih ada yang suka berkunjung atau enggak ke ini fandom 😁😁😁)

•Chapter 1

21 Desember 1939 : pangkalan militer Jerman

Bahkan hanya baru hampir 3 bulan semenjak dinyatakanya perang ini ketegangan sudah sangat terasa, hawa terror begitu terasa kentalnya. kau hanya akan melihat baris para tentara yang mondar mandir disepanjang jalan, hampir tak satupun warga sipil yang terlihat meskipun area disekitar pangkalan militer ini cukup dipadati rumah penduduk, beberapa tentara terlihat tengah mengoperasikan tank – tank kebanggaan mereka macam panther, panzerkampfwagen IV dan Tiger II, lalu jika kau melihat kelangit, kau akan melihat beberapa pesawat tempur seperti focke wulf atau Messerschmitt yang berlalu lalang.

Teriknyai di langit Jerman siang hari ini menambah panasnya telinga jenderal Erich von manstein, berita yang baru Didengarnya membuat amarahnya meluap, bagaimana tidak? Hampir 1.000 pasukan yang dikirimnya keperbatasan tewas seluruhnya, dan yang lebih mencengangkannya lagi, tak ada satupun korban yang ditemukan dari pasukan musuh.

"BRENGSEK!" teriak sang jenderal sambil menggebragkankan kedua tangan ke meja kerjanya.

"Apa apaan ini, pasukan musuh Dari negara mana yang telah melakukan ini,? Senjata macam apa yang telah musuh gunakan.?" Erich terus bertanya tanya mencoba mencari jawaban dari apa yang telah terjadi, tapi semakin dia memikirkannya semakin bingung pula ia dibuatnya.

"Ka-kami telah menelusuri dalam radius 1 KM dari areal pertempuran namun kami tidak menemukan adanya jejak tank dari pihak musuh, seluruh area bersih dari jejak kaki, seluruh tim pengintai yang kita kirimkan dibuat kebingungan karenanya," lapor salah satu letnan kolonel,

"Tapi kami menemukan ini diantara mayat pasukan kita." Lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas didepan jenderal Erich.

Sang jenderal mengambil kertas tersebut, ada sebuah tulisan Susana.

"Owl" ejanya.

Pantai Jerman 29 Desember 1939

"Lihatlah Claudia..Bukankah itu terlihat indah.?" Tanya seorang pria pada gadis yang berdiri disamping kanannya dengan seutas senyum, mereka tengah menikmati indahnya pemandangan pantai di sore hari sambil menantikan saat saat matahari terbenam.

"Yah.. kau benar Ere, terasa sangat damai.. " sahut gadis yang dipanggil Claudia itu sambil menyilangkan jari jarinya dengan wajah bahagia.

" nee, Eren.. aku ingin melihat kedamaian ini setiap hari, selamanya.. apa semua orang bisa melihat pemandangan damai ini juga ya? Pasti menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Claudia.

'yah... Pasti sangat menyenangkan." Balas Eren.

"Eren.. apa perang ini akan. Berakhir..? Aku takut.. perang akan membuat dunia hancur, lalu, lalu kita tak akan bisa lagi melihat pemandangan yang seindah ini." Tanya Claudia lagi dengan nada sedih "Perang ini pasti akan berakhir, aku sendiri yang akan menghentikan semua kekacauan di dunia ini." Jawab Eren tegas.

"Kau janji?" tanya Claudia memastikan.

"yah, aku Eren Kruger, berjanji akan mewujudkan dunia yang damai, dunia yang tanpa peperangan!" Ikrar Eren mantap sambil menyilangkan tangan kirinya kebelakang sedangkan tangan kanannya ia kepal dan tempelkan didada dengan background matahari tenggelam.

Claudia menyambut janji yang baru diucapkan Eren dengan senang dan senyuman hangat.

"Nee, sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang." ajak eren.

"Hee, tapi ini kan masih sore?" protes gadis itu.

"Aku ada urusan soalnya." Balas Eren.

"Kau mau pergi lagi.?" Tanya Claudia dengan nada pelan.

"Yaah.. aku kan mau menyelamatkan dunia." Jawab Eren dengan senyum yang menampilkan gigi gigi rapihnya.

Dua hari kemudian uni Soviet mengalami hal yang juga dialami Jerman, 1.000 lebih tentaranya tewas tanpa diketahui siapa pelakunya, mereka hanya menemukan secarik kertas diantara mayat mayat tentaranya bertuliskan

"Owl"

New York – Amerika serikat 1 Januari 1946

Perang dunia ke 2 telah berakhir setengah abad lebih, yang tersisa kini adalah masa perdamaian yang panjang, negara negara yang terlibat perang membentuk apa yang disebut perserikatan bangsa bangsa menggantikan lembaga bangsa bangsa yang sebelumnya, mencegah pecahnya perang dimasa depan.

Namun di dunia yang tampak damai ini kebanyakan manusia tidak mengetahui ada perang yang terus berlangsung yang seiring berjalannya waktu perang itu semakin memanas.

Itu bukan perang antara manusia melawan manusia seperti sebelumnya, itu bahkan lebih mengerikan.

Beberapa bulan setelah terbentuknya PBB negara negara yang terlibat dalam perang dunia ke 2 menyatakan telah banyak kehilangan tentara tentaranya yang tewas oleh sesuatu yang mereka tidak ketahui, negara negara tersebut mendesak PBB untuk menyelidiki tentang hal itu, atas desakan tersebut yang ditambah dengan bukti bukti nyata yang ditemukan, akhirnya terbentuk lah sebuah organisasi khusus yang ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki kejanggalan yang terjadi di perang dunia ke 2. Dibutuhkan waktu 10 tahun lamanya untuk organisasi tersebut dapat menemukan benang merah yang mereka cari cari selama itu.

Mereka menemukan fakta tentang adanya ancaman yang amat sangat mengerikan, mereka menemukan bukti bukti nyata eksistensi makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan diluar nalar.

Mereka menyebut eksistensi yang baru mereka temukan tersebut sebagai "Devil Shadow", karena dari bukti bukti yang mereka temukan makhluk makhluk tersebut menggunakan bayangannya sebagai senjata yang sangat menakutkan, dan juga warna mata makhluk itu manjadi Semerah darah.

Owl diketahui sebagai awal kemunculan dari Devil Shadow, entah Owl itu semacam sebuah organisasi atau seorang Devil Shadow yang memiliki nama atau julukan tersebut mereka masih belum bisa memastikan nya.

beberapa orang dari organisasi tersebut mengemukakan teori ibahwa Devil Shadow adalah alien yang memiliki bentuk layaknya manusia, yang lainnya mengatakan mereka adalah vampir, namun itu hanya sebatas spekulasi, kenyataannya mereka belum menemukan bukti yang valid untuk mendukung teori teori tersebut.

Setelah mendapat kan laporan dari organisasi yang mereka bentuk itu beserta bukti bukti akurat yang mereka terima para petinggi PBB membentuk organisasi baru yang mereka namakan "Hunter D.S" , organisasi tersebut ditugaskan untuk mempelajari apa itu Devil Shadow, mempelajari kelemahan mereka agar suatu saat nanti mereka bisa mencegah kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi dimasa depan.

20 tahun kemudian organisasi Hunter D.S telah berkembang sangat pesat, berkat teknologi yang setiap waktunya semakin maju mereka telah mengetahui banyak tentang Devil Shadow, fakta yang mereka temukan adalah bahwa Devil Shadow awalnya mereka adalah manusia, lalu karena keunikan gen yang dimiliki mereka ber transformasi menjadi Devil Shadow, fakta lainnya mengatakan bahwa Devil Shadow hanya aktif dimalam hari, lalu saat seorang telah ber transformasi menjadi Devil Shadow mereka hanya bisa menghilangkan haus dan lapar dengan meminum darah manusia, maksimal para Devil Shadow akan bertahan selama satu Minggu sebelum akhirnya mereka akan merasa haus dan lapar lagi. Kebanyakan Devil Shadow akan berkoloni untuk bisa saling menjaga Dan informasi terakhir yang Hunter D.S temukan mereka juga dapat beregenerasi saat mendapat luka.

fakta tersebut Hunter D.S dapatkan setelah berhasil menangkap beberapa Devil Shadow walau harus mengorbankan kan banyak anggota organisasi nya, lalu berkat penelitian yang mereka lakukan pada para Devil Shadow yang telah tertangkap mereka berhasil menciptakan senjata untuk menghadapi para Devil Shadow, senjata tersebut berbentuk seperti pedang yang telah mereka tanam gen gen yang mereka copy dari gen para Devil Shadow, senjata itu memiliki kemampuan layaknya Devil Shadow, senjata itu terlapisi oleh bayangan yang dapat melukai bahkan membunuh para Devil shadow, ditambah senjata itu bisa beregenerasi.

Senjata itu mereka nama kan, "exterminator" .

Berlin – Jerman 29 Maret 2017

Pagi ini Cuaca di Berlin cukup dingin, salju turun sejak sore hari membuat jalanan tertutup salju cukup tebal, cuaca dingin itu membuat sebagian orang memilih untuk sedikit lebih lama terbaring di tempat tidurnya lebih lama.

Dan seorang remaja berusia 17 tahunan, Eren jeager adalah salah satu diantara nya.

" Mikasa, tolong bangun kan Eren sekali lagi," pinta Carla, ibu dari Eren, " dan pastikan kali ini anak malas itu benar benar bangun." Lanjutnya.

" Baik tante.'' Sahut Mikasa sopan, lalu ia bergegas menuju kamar lantai atas dimana Eren tengah tertidur pulas saat ini.

Mikasa menarik sedikit telinga Eren lalu berteriak dengan nada tinggi " Eren banguuuun!" teriaknya beberapa senti dari telinga Eren, Karuan saja Eren langsung tersentak kaget, tapi begitu mengetahui Mikasa pelaku yang mengganggu tidur paginya tersebut anak dari greshia jeager itu kembali memejamkan mata malasnya, lalu meraih bantal untuk menutupi kepalanya " Kau berisik sekali Mikasa, beri aku waktu 5 menit lagi" pinta Eren dengan nada malas sekaligus kesal, " kepala ku akan pusing jika bangun tidur tiba tiba." Tambahnya.

"Dasar, kau mengatakan itu 30 menit yang lalu" tukas Mikasa tak kalah kesal, "kau tak mau kan jika Tante Carla yang turun tangan membangun kan mu.?" Lanjutnya mengancam.

Mendengar nama ibunya disebut Eren refleks langsung bangun dari tidurnya, "baiklah baiklah, lihatlah, aku sudah bangun kan?" sahut remaja itu dengan ekspresi yang membuat Mikasa tersenyum geli, Eren jeager tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika ibunya yang turun tangan membangunkannya, Minggu kemarin teriakan ibunya membuat kamarnya terasa seperti terkena gempa saat membangunkannya tidur, hari lainnya Eren diseret oleh ibunya menuju kamar mandi karena malasnya remaja itu untuk bangun tidur.

Mikasa bergegas meninggalkan kamar Eren untuk membantu tantenya menyiapkan sarapan begitu melihat Eren telah masuk kamar mandi.

...

"Hen, Eren. Pagi ini aku kehilangan kue favorit ku yang ku letakan dilemari es," Mikasa membuka obrolan ditengah perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah, " apa kau tahu tentang itu.?" Lanjutnya bertanya, ( lebih terlihat seperti mengintrogasi sih).

'eh' seketika wajah Eren menegang ' gawat, kupikir dia tak akan menyadari nya' batin Eren.

"Ah, soal kue favorit mu? Aku sama sekali tak mengetahui apapun." Jawab Eren gelagapan.

'sudah jelas kan?' batin Mikasa 'kau itu satu satunya tersangka dirumah, tak mungkin om greshia atau Tante Carla melakukan hal semacam itu'

" benar kah itu? Kau benar benar tak mengetahui tentang kue itu?" tanya Mikasa memastikan dengan ekspresi sinis dan juga nada bicara yang membuat bulu kuduk Eren berdiri.

"Heuh, berhenti lah mencurigaiku, nanti aku akan mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang mengambil kue kesayanganmu itu." Jawab Eren dengan ekspresi wajah dan nada yang dibuat malas, meskipun ia sebenarnya cukup ketakutan, tapi Eren sepertinya memiliki bakat untuk ber akting.

"Pokoknya, jika aku mengetahui siapa pelaku yang mencuri kue favorit ku itu.." ucap Mikasa menahan kata katanya, sementara seluruh tubuh Eren jeager menegang ketakutan, Mikasa menggelemetukan jari jarinya sampai terdengar bunyi 'Trek' 'Trek'

"akan terjadi hal yang buruk" lanjut Mikasa dengan nada horror.

'matilah aku' batin Eren lemas.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka berdua melihat Armin, teman Eren dan Mikasa tengah menunggu bis yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke sekeloah di halte biasanya.

"Eren, wajahmu terlihat tegang sekali,?" sapa Armin, "seperti baru melihat hantu saja." Lanjutnya.

' Mikasa lah hantunya ' batin Eren, " Ah, tidak ada apa apa, iya kan Mikasa,?" jawab Eren sambil menoleh kearah Mikasa yang hanya menampilkan wajah setengah sinis setengah sebal, " he-he-he." Lanjut Eren tertawa garing.

"Oh, ayo bis kita sudah menunggu." Ajak armin.

Eren dan Mikasa membalas dengan anggukan.

...

Karena ajakan bermain game dirumah temannya Connie serta untuk menghindari kemungkinan mengamuknya Mikasa, Eren meminta ijin kepada orang tuanya lewat telepon bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang seperti biasanya, ia beralasan ada pelajaran kelompok, alasan lama, tapi cukup efektif.

Cukup lama mereka menikmati keseruan game demi game, hingga jam menunjukkan jam 9 malam.

" Aku pulang dulu, Connie," pamit Eren, " game game milikmu benar benar." Lanjut Eren sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol nya.

"Haha, itu kan karena kau menyarankan game game itu, aku sangat menyukainya, terutama game battlefield," sahut Connie sambil sambil mengarahkan jari jarinya kearah Eren layaknya tengah memegang senjata, " itu keren sekali." Lanjutnya.

Selesai berpamitan Eren langsung pulang dengan wajah puas, baginya, bermain game adalah caranya sendiri untuk merefresh otaknya yang ditumpuki banyak tugas sekolah.

Ditengah perjalanan nya menuju rumah, Eren melihat 3 perampok yang salah satunya tengah menodongkan sebilah pisau pada seorang ibu paruh baya di sebuah gang sepi. Eren yang memiliki jiwa kepedulian yang cukup tinggi dan nyali yang juga lumayan besar langsung berinisiatif untuk menolong ibu tersebut. Eren cukup tahu diri bahwa ia takkan mampu melawan tiga perampok itu, dengan perencanaan yang seadanya ia mengambil jarak, menyetel alarm di handphonenya yang nadanya ia ganti dengan suara sirine polisi, lantas meletakan handphone tersebut sementara ia bersembunyi.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara sirine terdengar, membuat para perampok tersebut lari kalang kabut sebelum mendapatkan targetnya.

Setelah memastikan para perampok itu telah kabur, Eren bergegas menghampiri ibu itu. " Apa ibu baik baik saja." Tanya Eren sopan. Ibu itu awalnya terkejut, namun kemudian menyadari situasi yang telah terjadi, " jadi tadi itu perbuatan mu nak, terima kasih." Jawab si ibu tersenyum tulus.

"Wah wah... Ternyata ada cecunguk yang mencoba merecoki urusan kita."

Tak disangka perampok yang tadi lari kalang kabut ternyata kembali lagi, mereka telah menyadari bahwa suara sirine polisi itu ternyata palsu.

"Tapi untung juga kakak," kata perampok yang satunya lagi, "kita bisa sekalian mengambil barang barang milik bocah sialan itu, hehehe." Lanjutnya menyeringai.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Eren langsung memegang tangan si ibu sambil berlari kearah belakang, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ternyata perampok ketiga telah menghalangi jalan keluar dari gang tersebut.

"Mau lari kemana kau, hah!" ucap perampok tersebut.

' gawat, ini gawat sekali ' batin Eren. Badannya terasa lemas, dan jantung nya berdebar debar, ini pertama kali bagi Eren berhadapan langsung dengan perampok.

" Bu, larilah saat aku mengalihkan orang itu." Bisik Eren pada si ibu, orang yang dimaksud nya adalah perampok ketiga

" tapi nak..- "

"Hanya itu kesempatan kita " potong Eren sambil berlari kearah perampok ketiga,

Si perampok ketiga yang kebetulan tangah memegang pisau terkejut sementara Eren dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan mengunci pergerakan perampok tersebut sebisanya.

" cepat, lari!" teriak Eren.

" Minggir kau brengsek!" maki si perampok, dan tanpa ia sengaja.

" JLEEBBB "

Mata Eren membelalak, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Eren roboh.

" Kyaaaaaaaaa" teriakan si ibu mengiringi jatuh nya tubuh Eren.

" apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" maki perampok pertama dan kedua

" A-aku tidak sengaja," jawab perampok ketiga gelagapan, " su-sungguh.." lanjutnya.

Apa aku akan mati...

Ayah.. ibu.. Mikasa.. Armin..Connie..Semuanya..

Eren terpental dengan wajah babak belur. Ditengah lapangan yang dikelilingi banyak siswa

Jean, preman paling ditakuti di sekolah yang melakukannya, itu karena eren mencoba melindungi Connie yang selalu dimintai jatah oleh nya.

Eren masih mencoba berdiri, dengan wajah babak belurnya ia tersenyum mengejek. " jadi hanya ini kemampuan mu, huh?" .

Jean yang merasa jengkel diperlakukan seperti itu lantas menarik kerah baju Eren, mungkin dengan satu pukulan lagi, bisa membungkam mulut Eren.

Tepat sebelum pukulan Jean mengenai wajah eren, sebuah tangan yang terkepal kuat menghantam wajah Jean duluan, menghancurkan 2 gigi preman sekolah tersebut dan langsung membuatnya pingsan.

Itu adalah tangan Mikasa.

Mikasa.. andai kau ada disini...

" Cepat ambi barang wanita itu lalu kita pergi! " perintah perampok pertama.

Sementara itu tubuh Eren terselubungi oleh bayangannya sendiri, bayangan itu masuk melalui mulut, lubang hidung, lubang telinga, sebagian lagi masuk lewat polri polri tubuh nya, lalu bagian matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berwarna merah. Mulut Eren menyeringai dihiasi bayangan hitamnya yang masih terus masuk.

Eren mengarahkan tangannya kearah perampok ketiga dan.

" JLEEBBB "

Bayangan Eren keluar dari dalam tangannya yang menjadi sangat padat dan keras menusuk jantung perampok tersebut dari arah belakang sampai tembus kedepan, memuncratkan darah beserta serpihan serpihan jantung nya.

Belum sempat dua perampok lainnya lepas dari rasa terkejut, kepala mereka telah terpisah dari tubuh nya.

Ibu setengah baya yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut langsung pingsan karena tak kuasa melihat kengerian itu.

Informasi yang baru diketahui

Seorang dengan genetik uniknya akan menjadi Devil Shadow untuk pertama kalinya saat ia sekarat.

" bukankah itu Eren jeager," ucap Reiner, " anak kelas b disekolah kita ." lanjutnya. Ia bersama kedua temannya Annie dan Berthold ternyata dari tadi tengah melihat kejadian yang dialami eren diatap rumah warga.

" Bagaimana Annie? Apa kita ajak dia masuk dalam koloni kita.?" Tanya Berthold.

" Aku tak tertarik pada pemula." Jawab Annie dingin, lalu berbalik dan melunjatkan perjalanan nya dengan meloncati rumah rumah warga, diikuti Reiner dan Berthold. Mereka melesat dengan sangat cepat.

TBC

Wah capek juga ya nulis segini yang menurut saya sih lumayan banyak.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Jangan lupa sempetin review, oke


End file.
